Lizzie McGuire: What happens after Rome?
by HilaryDroxursox
Summary: This is my take at what should happen after the Lizzie McGuire Movie ends. Will Gordo and Lizzie ever tell each other how they feel? I haven't seen one of these done in a while, so I wanted to try it. This is my first fanfic, please R&R. LG!
1. Chapter 1

Never had an elevator ride seemed to last so long. Gordo and Lizzie stood in silence, each lost in their own thoughts on the events of that night. Lizzie chewed on her bottom lip nervously, knowing she would eventually have to confront Gordo about the kiss, and wondering what he would say. As the elevator finally came to a stop, Gordo opened the doors and stepped out into the lobby of their hotel.

"I don't think I'm ever going to forget this place." He said with a goofy grin as he looked up at the spectacular chapel-style ceiling.

Animated Lizzie sat with her arms folded across her chest, feeling slightly disturbed. "I just _kissed _him for Pete's sake, and all he can do is admire the architecture of the hotel? Fine, if he wants to just forget about it, I can so do that," she said.

"Yeah," Lizzie said. "Tons of memories here, now."

"Yeah." Gordo mumbled. "Hey, I'm going to head up to bed. Got a long flight ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, Gordo." Lizzie called out as he stepped back into the elevator. He gave a small grin and waved.

LM LM LM LM LM LM LM

As Gordo entered his room, he spotted Ethan sitting on his bed, holding a skateboard and facing the window. Not wanting a "mano-a-mano," Gordo snagged his PJ's off the dresser and tried to sneak into the bathroom. His plan didn't work.

"Hey, Gor-don! Lizzay was pretty awesome up there, wasn't she?

Gordo sighed, reliving how beautiful she had been up on stage. "Yeah, she was really good."

"Where'd you two go after you snuck away from the partay?"

"Up to the roof." Gordo then locked himself into the bathroom, not wanting to allow the interrogation any further. For a moment, Ethan was silent. Gordo, feeling relieved, changed clothes and lied down on his bed. He picked up a book off his reading list.

"You seem kinda, you know, off in your own little world, dude. Anything happen with you and Liz."

"No!" Gordo snapped. Ethan sent him a look that clearly said, "You're not telling the truth."

Gordo ignored the look, and opened to the bookmark in his novel. Not being able to concentrate, he finally gave in and said, "Okay, fine. She kissed me! There, you happy?"

Ethan stared at Gordo, causing him to blush. "What?" Gordo asked.

"It don't matter if I'm happy, Gordon. Are you happy?"

Gordo sighed. "I don't know." He muttered. He tossed his book aside and flipped the light off. He could at least try to get some sleep.

LM LM LM LM LM LM

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Miranda!" Lizzie exclaimed, relieved that her best friend had answered the phone. Lizzie needed someone to talk to about that night's events, even though the long distance from Rome to Mexico was probably adding a fortune to their hotel tab.

"Lizzie? Hola! Aren't you still in Rome?"

"Yes, but I need to talk to you…"

"Shoot," Miranda encouraged Lizzie to go on.

"Well," Lizzie started nervously and told her friend everything that had happened on the trip. "And he had been so sweet with everything and…and I kissed him." She finished.

"You did what?" Miranda asked, clearly in shock. "You kissed…Gordo?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what I meant by it! Was I just saying thank you for everything, or do I actually have feelings for him? Ugh, I never knew that sorting out your own feelings could be so confusing!"

"I'm sure he's going through the same thing right now, Liz."

"What?"

"You know he's liked you since, like, 7th grade right?"

"I know that he likes me, but since 7th grade? Wait, then why did he go out with Brooke and Parker?"

"Because they noticed him as a date-able guy and you didn't. As much as he likes to think he doesn't, Gordo wants people to notice and like him."

Lizzie sighed into the phone. "Poor Gordo."

"You know I'm 100% behind you guys no matter what, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Miranda."

"Keep me posted!"

Lizzie said goodbye and hung up. Kate strutted out of the bathroom just then, and shrieked, "You kissed Gordo?"

Lizzie flopped back onto her bed. "Thanks for listening in on my phone conversation, Kate."

"It was kind of hard to avoid…so what's going to happen now?"

"Between me and Gordo? Probably nothing; I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him, Kate."

"Don't you like him, though?"

Lizzie sat there in silence for a moment, contemplating her emotions. Gordo had always been there for her, and supported her even when he thought what she wanted was stupid. He had helped her through everything, from her break up with Ronnie to trying to make Ethan notice her. He was smart, kind, funny, and loveable all tied up in one. He was…perfect in his own "Gordo-weird" way. "Yes." Lizzie said confidently.

"Then why are you living on what-if's? 'What if we break up, what if things aren't perfect?' Well think about this, Lizzie McGuire: What if it all works out?"

"Why are you trying to help me? All you've done for the past three years is make me miserable."

"Don't ask questions; just let me help you before I change my mind."

Lizzie smiled half-heartedly. "I need to think about this."

"Okay, just don't take too long, he won't wait forever. Now, did I tell you that Ethan and I got back together?" Lizzie lied there on top of her bed sheets for a good hour while Kate blabbed away about herself. _So like Kate, _Lizzie thought, _always self-centered._

When Kate finally fell asleep, Lizzie flipped off her lamp and curled up under the covers, not caring that she was still fully dressed. She began to cry silently. _I need to tell him sometime…why am I so scared? It's not like he'll reject me. _

You seem so afraid, afraid you'll regret  
>Regret getting closer and connected to me<br>And I feel like that too but I'm scared  
>Scared you'll leave while you still feel you can<p>

_So I'll just wait and see  
>So I'll just wait and see and see<em>

_Let our eyes say words we'll leave unspoken  
>When we're trying to be careful<br>And words can be so confusing  
>When we're trying to be careful<br>But not too careful..._

_Fear, it has its place folded in squares  
>Squarely tucked in the back pocket of our minds<br>And yes, it's reckless to act but pointless to decide  
>Just let your world collide with mine<em>

_Let's not wait and see_

_Let our eyes say words we'll leave unspoken  
>When we're trying to be careful<br>And words can be so confusing  
>When we're trying to be careful<br>But not too careful..._

_What's the average number of times people feel this way in a lifetime?  
>Let's not waste more time…<em>

"Our Eyes" by Teddy Greiger.

**A/N: I love this TV show and haven't seen a "Home after Rome" story made in a while so I decided to give it a shot. Please review and tell me what you think! I am very open to criticism, and remember: reviews let me know people are reading this. It's a waste to post it online if no one reads it. This is my first fanfic, so please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG, you have no clue how much your reviews meant to me! I literally did a happy dance, lol! Thank you so much for the compliments; I can't believe I didn't get a flame! **

**I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated! I really hope I still have readers! It's just that school has left me swamped in work! In fact, I should be doing homework right now…but I'm updating instead 'cause I love you guys! BTW…for whoever read the original version of Ch. 2…It sucked and I'm sorry I posted it. I was just trying to get a chapter up, and forgot the whole "quality is more important than quality" thing. So enjoy and please R&R!**

**I haven't done this yet... Disclaimer: I'm just a teenager with a dream of being a director someday and a defective computer…so do me a favor and don't crush my dreams. DON'T SUE!**

The morning sun slid in between the blinds and into the Italian hotel room. The rays fell onto two blonde teenagers, waking one of them. Lizzie sniffled and wiped at her face, sticky from old tears. She got up and changed her clothes, ignoring Kate who was talking in her sleep. She sneaked out of the room and knocked on Gordo's door. Ethan answered, "Hey, Lizzay!"

Lizzie hesitated before saying anything. Nope, no sparks. No oh-so-familiar butterflies in her stomach. "Hi, Ethan. Is Gordo up?"

"Nah, he's still conked out. Come in, though." Lizzie followed Ethan into the room and laughed at the sight of Gordo. He was curled up with one leg on top of the covers and one under. His hands were entangled in his mop of curls, and he had a slight grin on his lips. She wanted so badly to just kiss him…oh what the heck? She hesitantly leaned over and kissed him on the tip of his nose. He sleepily opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Morning, sleepyhead! Rise and shine, we've got a long flight ahead of us!" Lizzie plopped herself down in an armchair and watched Gordo pack up his things. He really was cute, and Lizzie wondered why she hadn't noticed before.

Soon Gordo was finished, and went over to Lizzie. He kissed her cheek and she stood to hug him. _I have to say something,_ she thought. _If we're going to be more than friends, let's do it…and if not, I can't lead him on like this. _

"Gordo," she whispered into his shoulder. Gordo waved at Ethan who took the hint and slunk off into the bathroom.

"Yes, Liz?" Gordo asked.

"What…does this make us?"

Gordo pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…friends, friends with benefits, a couple?"

"Oh…what do you want us to be?"

"I-I'm just wondering if we're willing to risk our friendship?" Lizzie asked. Gordo thought for a moment, then awkwardly bent to zip up his suitcase. "Gordo, I have to know what you're thinking."

"I don't know, Liz. I mean…I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either."

Gordo opened his mouth, but was cut off by Miss Ungermeyer. "Come on, kids! We have to get a move on! Meet in the lobby in 5 minutes!"

"What were you going to say, Gordo?" Lizzie asked, trying to read his expression. It was impossible to figure out what he was thinking.

"It's not important…we can talk later."

LM LM LM LM LM

Gordo woke to the sun just beginning to rise in the sky. The shade on the airplane window was not very affective, and the powerful light hit Gordo's eyes fast and hard. He sat up a little straighter and rubbed at his eyes. Looking over to his left, he saw Lizzie. She was sleeping on his shoulder again. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes snapped open, but relaxed when she noticed that the arms belonged to Gordo. "Gordo…" she whispered, snuggling into him. "We have to talk about…all this."

"I know..." Then, gathering all the strength he could muster Gordo added, "Liz, will you go out with me?"

"Do you mean that?" Lizzie pulled out of his warm embrace and stared into his blue irises.

"Of course!" Gordo said.

Lizzie was thrilled, scared, and sad all at the same time. For a moment, she questioned her own sanity. "Gordo, I can't go out with you."

It felt to Gordo like the world was ending. "Why not?"

"I…I…" Lizzie couldn't think of anything to say. She began to cry. Gordo wanted to reach out and hold her, but figured she probably didn't want that.

"But I like you…a lot. And I thought you liked me, too?" Gordo whispered.

"I'm scared, Gordo!" Lizzie than ran into the lavatory, shutting the door hard behind her.

"Fine..." Gordo whispered to himself. "Just don't come running to me when some idiot breaks your heart again…"

_Hey clueless why you do you always do this  
>Do I have to go through this with you again<br>Cryin' on my shoulder  
>Whenever the nights grow colder<br>And you need more than another fair weather friend  
>Will it end before sundown<br>Before the prettiest girl in this town  
>Runs away from a showdown with me again<em>

_Come on baby, you need a rock you can't toss out_  
><em>When you're under the covers<em>  
><em>You think you're so strong<em>  
><em>Holdin' on to me now<em>  
><em>You know why you come around<em>  
><em>I'm the rock you can't toss out<em>

_Don't kiss me say you're gonna miss me_  
><em>Then ditch me till you come back again<em>  
><em>Don't touch me<em>  
><em>Tell me how much you love me<em>  
><em>If you're not gonna love me<em>  
><em>Like the world's gonna end<em>  
><em>Maybe I never told you<em>  
><em>That I want to hold you<em>  
><em>And never wanted to be just friends…<em>

_Clueless by: Billy Gilman_

**A/N: OK, guys, I'm going to make a promise! I will update once a week, at least! R&R please! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, I still have a couple of readers! To those of you who are reading, but not reviewing: Please review! It'll only take you a minute, but will make my day! Happy Labor day to all my readers in the states!**

**PhantasmicDragon: Lol , I can't believe I didn't notice that mistake while I was proof reading! Thanks, please let me know if you find anything in this chapter. **

**Boris Yeltsin: Ideas would be great! If you come up with any, please tell me and I'll PM you my email address. **

It was the middle of July, now, and the hot Californian sun was threatening to make Lizzie pass out. Not being able to go swimming (she was grounded for the rest of summer vacation) was driving her crazy. But that wasn't all that was eating away at her heart; she hadn't talked to Gordo since they had arrived home from Rome. Lizzie had tried calling several times, but Gordo always muttered some lame excuse into the phone before hanging up.

Toon Lizzie: I really should try calling again…no! When he wants to talk he'll come to me.

Lizzie turned over on her bed and stretched out, trying to cool herself down. She stared at the phone on her night stand, trying to send ESP through it to Gordo. "Call, call, call…" she muttered. The phone didn't ring. "Fine, don't ring! See if I care!" She glared and stood up.

"Mom!" Matt yelled from Lizzie's doorway. "Lizzie's talking to inanimate objects again!"

"Matt! Get out of my room!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I need to borrow your Simple Plan CD." Matt announced, going over to the stereo and searching for the disc of his desire.

"Uh, NO!" Lizzie said. "I'm counting to three and then you're going to be screaming…in PAIN! One, two…"

"Got it!" Matt held the CD box up triumphantly and retreated to his own room.

"Mom!" Lizzie yelled down the staircase, "Is it too late to give him up for adoption?"

"Kids, stop your bickering and get down here for breakfast!" Jo said, ignoring her daughter's question. It had been purely rhetorical, anyway.

The kids clambered down the stairs and to the table. Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Lizzie screeched and picked up the receiver. "Hello? Hello? They must have hung up."

"It's probably Lanny," Matt said, getting up and snatching the phone.

"Who did you think it was, Lizzie?" Jo asked, setting a platter of pancakes down.

"Um…I thought maybe it was Gordo."

"Speaking of Gordo, I haven't seen him around lately." Sam said.

Toon Lizzie: Great. The one time Dad decides to be observant is the one time I don't want to talk.

"Well, I _have _been grounded. Thanks for the food." Lizzie grabbed a buttermilk flapjack and sprinted from the room.

"I think there's something else going on," Sam said.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Well, of course there is! I told Lizzie she could have Gordo over, but she's just been sulking around the house all summer, instead."

LM LM LM LM LM LM

Lizzie threw on some clothes, tired of being in her old PJ's. They needed to be washed, anyway. Just as the blonde teenager was applying some lip gloss, there was a knock at the door. Lizzie figured it was probably her mom, wondering what was wrong.

Lizzie steadied herself and called, "Come in!"

Jo came and sat on her daughter's bed. "Liz, honey, come sit with me. We need to talk."

"Okay, what's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Honey, why aren't you talking to Gordo?"

"Who says I'm not talking to him?"

"I'm a mom, I know these things. Did something else happen in Rome that I should know about?"

Lizzie leaned back and clutched a pillow to her face, muffling her words. "I kissed him."

"What?"

"I KISSED HIM!"

Jo snatched the pillow away and demanded, "Lizzie McGuire, what did you say?"

"I said I kissed him, okay? I kissed my best friend and now I'm avoiding him! I'm such a terrible person."

Jo smirked and whispered, "I knew this would happen."

"What?" Lizzie asked, blushing a shade of red a ripe tomato would envy.

"You and Gordo are…are soul mates, or something, sweetheart! You two just have so much chemistry! Now, will you be embarrassed if I ask a question?"

Lizzie groaned, "What is it?"

"Did he kiss back?"

"Yeah…" Lizzie said.

"Then he probably likes you, too, sweetheart! What are you avoiding him for?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Lizzie jumped off her bed and began to pace. "Who said I like Gordo?"

"Well, don't you?"

Lizzie paused mid-step and smiled slightly. "Well…yeah I guess I do."

"Then tell him!"

"But…what about…Miranda? And Dad would kill Gordo if he found out!"

"I think Miranda will be very supportive, and well, maybe your dad _would _kill Gordo. But he would kill him reluctantly!"

Lizzie giggled.

Toon Lizzie: Hey…maybe mom doesn't want to pry into my personal life. She could be a big help.

"I have to go, sweetheart." Jo said, "But I can tell you one thing…you HAVE to tell Gordo. He won't wait forever." With that she left the room. But she didn't notice the voice recorder by the door (that had been left open when Jo came in) that Matt ran to snatch up a moment later.

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
>You do everything I wish I did<br>Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

_I know I should tell you how I feel  
>I wish everyone would disappear<br>Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
>And I'm too shy to say<em>

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
>I hope you feel the way that I do<br>I get a rush  
>When I'm with you<br>Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
>A crush on you<em>

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
>Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know<br>I just want to hold you  
>You say exactly how you feel about her<br>I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_Crush by Mandy Moore_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks, Boris Yeltsin! That would be very cool! **

**Guys…what happened to all my readers? PhantasmicDragon? Jms5515? Yoo hoo? Where are all you guys? I miss you!**

**Please review, everyone! I love to write, and finding Fanfiction was like a heaven sent! I am very open to (and need) criticism! I don't really mind flames, I just want you to tell me what you like and don't like. Oh, and just btw, tomorrow is my birthday! Yay! ^_^ **

**FYI: I know everyone's feeling sorry for our favorite couple (LG) but I am a HUGE sucker for LG fluff so it WILL GET BETTER. Just not right now. I decided I need to write something with plot to it too.**

Matt immediately rushed into his room and plugged his headphones into the tape recorder. The 11 year old boy listened intently to everything his mother and sister said. When it got to the part where Lizzie confessed about liking Gordo, Matt nearly dropped the recorder. He knew that Gordo had the hots for his sister, but had never expected that the feelings were mutual. As far as Matt knew, Lizzie was too busy chasing after numskull guys who had good hair to even notice Gordo.

_This, _Matt thought, _is good. Very good. But now I have to figure out who to give it to. _He briefly considered giving it to Dad, but knew that would only result in a long lonely month of grounding. Mom already knew, Ethan Craft didn't care, and neither would Melina or Lanny. Matt decided exactly who to give it to, then. But first, he needed to figure out a way to get Gordo over here again.

LM LM LM LM LM

Gordo was lying on his bed, tossing the hacky sack up and down. He wondered if he should call Lizzie. This was the longest they had ever gone without talking to each other. Gordo didn't know if he could stand it much longer. Yes, even after how badly Lizzie had treated him…Gordo missed her. And he didn't know what to do about it.

Just then, the phone rang and Gordo sprang to answer it. "Hello?" he asked eagerly.

"Hey, Gordo," said a female voice on the other end of the line.

"Lizzie, hi," he responded. "Listen, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you…I just needed a little space, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. But now we need to talk Gordo. I'm sorry about how I freaked out on the plane. I just didn't know what to do. But I've had a little time to think about it, and now I need to tell you the truth."

"Lizzie, before you go on, I just want to say that I really hope you reconsider going out with me." He held his breath and waited for her reply.

"Gordo…I was going to tell you that I don't like you like that. I mean, we're best friends and I've never thought of you like that."

"Then what the hell was that kiss for?" Gordo asked, feeling angry and quite heartbroken.

Lizzie flinched, but continued. "It was to say thank you. After that, I just kept playing along with you because I didn't want you to get hurt…but I see that I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Lizzie, you should have just told me the truth! I would have forgiven you and move on. But now…I'm not sure I even want to _know _you."

"I'm so sorry, Gordo." Lizzie whispered, starting to cry.

The sound of her voice quivering made Gordo ache. He didn't know why _she _was crying, though. He should have been crying. After all, the love of his life (whom he had thought loved him back) had been taking advantage of him for the last month and a half. But just the thought that he himself had caused Lizzie to be sad made him want to give in. _No, not this time, _he thought as he hung up the phone.

"Oh, Gordo," Lizzie whispered, hanging up her receiver. "I just don't know what to do. I want to be with you, I really truly do…but I can't risk anything else. I'm so terrified!" She fell back onto her bed and sobbed, not knowing that Matt was standing at the door. The boy glanced down at the tape recorder, clutched in his little fist. He started to feel _sorry _for his sister, as shocking as that may seem. Matt was also feeling guilty for taping his sister's conversation with Mom. He decided to do his sister a favor and play the tape for Gordo (like he had planned to) but not quite yet. His childish instincts hadn't completely disappeared, and he wanted to make Lizzie and Gordo suffer for a bit.

LM LM LM LM LM

Gordo plopped himself down at the kitchen table, rubbing his watery eyes.

"David?" His mom asked, sitting down across from him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Gordo mumbled, reaching for the bowl of mashed potatoes his mother was holding.

"No!" She announced, snatching the bowl away, "not until you tell me what happened."

"Fine." Gordo said, seeing how he could never resist food. "Lizzie and I aren't talking."

"Why not? You two are usually practically glued at the hip."

"She took advantage of me. The whole time we were in Rome, the whole plane ride back here, and the whole time we've been home. And…" he gulped, "I love her, Mom. She said she loves me too, but it was all just a lie. A big fat lie."

"David, I know this doesn't really help, but any girl would be lucky to go out with you. Just give Lizzie a little space, and she'll probably come around. And…if she doesn't, just concentrate on being friends. There are plenty of girls at the high school that will be all over you."

Gordo raised an eyebrow. He highly doubted the last sentence his mom had said, but decided not to say anything about it. He took the mashed potatoes and began to eat. Mrs. Gordon sighed.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away<em>

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away<em>

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
>'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop<em>

_Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all<br>Before I go  
>Just so you know<em>

_It's getting hard to be around you  
>There's so much I can't say<br>Do you want me to hide the feelings  
>And look the other way<em>

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
>'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop<em>

_This emptiness is killing me  
>And I'm wondering why I've waited so long<br>Looking back I realize  
>It was always there just never spoken<br>I'm waiting here...been waiting here_


	5. IMPORTANT AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Who's going to opt for a sequel? I'm thinking about making this story a decent length, but I also want to do something with them when they're older…who would want to read a sequel? Please tell me in a PM or a review!**

**Also, who would want to read this story? It just randomly popped into my head one day…**

**Summary: So many stories tell about bad events that happen to LG at their senior prom, and I'm getting kinda tired of them all. So in my story, the mysterious events begin to happen about two weeks after prom. After a magical night with Gordo, Lizzie begins to receive anonymous (and threatening) letters. These letters begin to put Lizzie and Gordo's relationship at stake…will LG survive? The letters start coming more frequently, and when Gordo's life is put at stake because of them, will Lizzie risk her family's lives, and her own, to save him?**

**I know, I know…I suck at summaries. But the story would be good, I promise! Would anyone want to read that? Let me know! **

**Also, I'm gonna start doing one trivia question per chapter...just 'cause. Here's this week's:**

**Q: What was Lalaine (Miranda) arrested for?**

**Whoever guesses right, (and no using Google! That's soooo cheating!) get's a virtual cookie ^_^**

***NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WILL BE UP SOON***

**Till next time,**

**Lucy (HilaryDroxursox) Love ya!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay, Phantasmic Dragon, Woemcat! YOU'RE BACK!**

**Woemcat: Yay, someone tried the trivia question! And you are…CORRECT! And now a "Did you know" fact from Lucy: Lalaine (who played Miranda) was actually arrested in real life! :O She had possession of crystal meth, but she went to rehab and is now clean. Follow her on Twitter (TheLalaine) she's a hoot! **

**Phantasmic Dragon: Lol, I have homework, too! That's why I'm writing. As for Matt: Well, this is Matt McGuire after all! I can see him truly enjoying torturing Lizzie. (Like he always does in the show)**

**OK, I've been reading LM fanfics all afternoon and am now officially inspired!**

*LizzieMcG has signed onto chat*

LizzieMcG: Hey, Gordo. We really need to talk.

*Gordothedirector has signed out*

Lizzie sighed. This routine had been going on for weeks, now. Gordo was still avoiding Lizzie. Lizzie leaned back against her chair, wiping at her eyes. Suddenly, her screen lit up, indicating that someone was trying to chat with her. Lizzie pulled her hands away from her face and slowly lowered them to the keyboard.

RonnieJacobs: Hey, Lizzie! Long time no see, right?

LizzieMcG: Hey, Ronnie. Yeah, didn't expect to see you here.

RonnieJacobs: Is everything OK?

Lizzie pondered her answer carefully. Should she really tell her ex about her love life problems? She decided to risk it.

LizzieMcG: I'm having some problems with a friend of mine. We're in love with each other, but I got scared and told him that I don't feel that way about him. Now he's avoiding me. Life sucks.

RonnieJacobs: I'm sorry, Liz. What can I do to help?

LizzieMcG: Well, maybe we can…pretend to go out? You know, just to make him jealous.

RonnieJacobs: Lizzie, I like you a lot, but I don't want to let you take advantage of me.

LizzieMcG: You're right. How'd things work out with that girl at your school?

RonnieJacobs: Terribly. She says that I'm not "mature enough."

LizzieMcG: Oh…do you think that jealousy will maybe make her come back to you?

RonnieJacobs: Hmm…maybe I'll take you up on that offer after all, Liz.

LizzieMcG: Excellent!

_Every day just seems so long  
>Every minute that I'm here without you<br>Will tomorrow ever come  
>Will I ever get a chance to feel you<br>I need you so much  
>You're out of reach<br>You're out of reach but you're so close  
>I hear you cough I feel you fall<br>But you're out of reach_

_Another room I can't hide  
>Another night without you here beside me<br>Cause I don't want to fake it  
>I'm just trying to make it yeah<br>I need you so much  
>You're out of reach<br>You're out of reach but you're so close  
>You're out of reach<br>You're out of reach but you're so close  
>You're out of reach<br>You're out of reach but you're so close _

**A/N: OK, I know that was like, freakishly short! I'm sorry! I hate short chapters just as much as you do, but I am literally swamped in homework! Tomorrow I have volleyball practice, and I have a bunch of tests for the rest of the week. Ugh! So don't expect another chapter until Friday night. I'm so sorry! I'll miss you guys! *tear, tear* anyways… *cough***

**Till next time, **

**Lucy *Mwa!* **_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Wow…right as I finish my homework and decide to go on a bike ride, it starts to storm outside. It's been 91 degrees and sunny all day, and now it's raining. Wow. Global warming sucks. Anyway, now that I have nothing to do…I'll give you another chapter, this one mostly about Gordo! If it stops raining outside, I'll have to leave you with a cliffhanger and go soak up the sun, though! Here ya go!**

Gordo glanced around the Digital Bean at all the happy couples holding hands, cuddling, and sharing milkshakes. Gordo thought about how he would give _anything _to be there with Lizzie. Holding hands with Lizzie, cuddling with Lizzie, and sharing a milkshake with her. Well, scratch the last one…he hated milkshakes. They could share a malt instead, though…oh, who was he kidding? For all he knew, he would never get to talk to Lizzie again.

Suddenly, Gordo heard a bubbly giggle from the doorway. He had heard that laugh before…and it could only belong to Lizzie. Gordo snapped around to see two blonde teenagers, one a girl and the other a boy, making their way to a table in the corner. It was Lizzie and…and Ronnie Jacobs. How could she go back to that _jerk _who had broken her heart?

Gordo's first instinct was to run over and kiss her, saying that he knew what guys like Ronnie liked to do, and that Gordo would never break Lizzie's heart. As he steadied his nerves and began to stand though, he remembered something. Lizzie had turned him down. Flat. Like a bed sheet. Gordo threw a 5 dollar bill on the table next to his unfinished chocolate malt, which he no longer had an appetite for. Gordo shoved his hands into his jean pockets and put his head down, walking home against a wind that announced the arrival of a storm. _Great, _Gordo thought, _now they'll probably get stuck there _together _until the storm passes. _Just as the sky began to cry its first tears, Gordo dashed into his house and up the stairs. Slamming his door behind him, he began to cry, tears soaking his shirt collar. He didn't hear his bedroom door creak open, but he did hear a female voice say, "Gordo? You must be pretty shook up…you never cry."

"Lizzie?" Gordo mumbled, trying to see his visitor, but failing miserably due to the salty tears clouding his vibrant blue eyes.

"No."

"Miranda!" Gordo said, after reaching for a tissue and wiping his eyes.

"The one and only!" Miranda said, embracing one of her two best friends. "Now what's with the tears?"

"Later," Gordo said with a shrug. "Why are you here?"

"There were some complications at my dad's work, so we had to come home early. Your turn, why are you crying?"

"Lizzie," Gordo said, falling back onto his bed again.

LM LM LM LM LM

"Ronnie," Lizzie said, looking over at the table where Gordo had been, which was now being cleaned by a bus boy. "He left."

"Oh…I'm sorry, Liz. I have to get going, but tomorrow we'll get together and work on a plan so I can get Karrie back, right."

"Sure," Lizzie said, calling the waiter over to order another basket of fries. She was the kind of person who tended to eat when she was upset.

"Bye." Ronnie said, then hesitantly leaned over to give Lizzie a kiss on the cheek. Lizzie blushed crimson and waved goodbye.

Could Ronnie be…falling for her again? No, no, he had Karrie. _He was just being nice, _Lizzie encouraged herself.

LM LM LM LM LM

Gordo glanced out of his window, praying that Lizzie was safe in the McGuire's car on her way home…away from Ronnie.

"Gordo!" Miranda snapped, "You're zoning again!"

"Sorry." He said, rubbing his swollen eyes. "Lizzie and I…kissed in Rome."

"She told me."

"Yeah, I figured…but anyway, now she told me that she doesn't care about me as more than a friend. Today I saw her at the Digital Bean…with Ronnie Jacobs."

"That creep who dumped her for someone else?"

"That's the one…"

"Oh, Gordo…I'm so sorry. That's terrible."

"Yeah, well that's life."

"Yeah…why don't you give Parker a call?" Miranda asked with a sly smile.

"_She _broke _my _heart. Calling her would make me just as low as Lizzie."

"I guess. Well, listen, I have to go unpack, but let me talk to Lizzie later. We'll get to the bottom of this." She rubbed Gordo's shoulder and left.

"I hope so," Gordo said, shaking his head, "I really hope so."

_I never could've seen this far  
>I never could've seen this coming<br>Seems like my world's falling apart_

_Why is everything so hard  
>I don't think I can deal with the things you said<br>It just won't go away_

_In a perfect world  
>This could never happen<br>In a perfect world  
>You'd still be here<br>And it makes no sense  
>I could just pick up the pieces<br>But to you  
>This means nothing<br>Nothing at all_

_I used to think that I was strong  
>Until the day it all went wrong<br>I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish that I could bring you back  
>I wish that I could turn back time<br>Cuz I can't let go  
>I just can't find my way<br>Yeah  
>Without you I just can't find my way<em>

**A/N: Woo, two chapters in one day! Now..I have a question. Which chapter do you think is the best so far? I think this one is, but I wanna hear your opinions, too! Please tell me! Oh, and here's a trivia question…just 'cause.**

**Does Adam Lamberg (who played Gordo) prefer to date girls in or out of the spotlight? **

**Till next time, (probably on Friday)**

**Lucy *Mwa!***


	8. IMPORTANT AN 2

**A/N: IMPORTANT Wow, I'm back! Sorry I didn't update, I had tons to do, and then I got grounded for something I didn't do. Life's unfair. Anyway, I was writing a chapter tonight, but I had volleyball and now need to go to sleep. The chapter wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to, and I don't want to post crap online! If you guys could just review to tell me you're still here that would be pretty epic. Also, I will start writing the chapter tomorrow morning, so expect it tomorrow afternoon or on Thursday morning. Love you guys, sorry I left for so long! Please let me still have readers! Or I will cry :'( **

***ALSO WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT LG FIC! IT'S A ONE SHOT CALLED "IN A PERFECT WORLD," AND IT'S ALMOST DONE! I'LL TELL YOU GUYS WHEN I UPLOAD IT***


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, it's Thursday and here's the chapter! Just like I promised! Cya later! PS, sorry if there are errors, my spell check's being screwy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't currently own anything except the plot line. If you know where I could get a Gordo, please let me know. ;) **

Miranda hesitantly knocked on the McGuire's front door. She wasn't sure how Lizzie would react to what Miranda was going to say, but knew it had to be said.

Just then, the front door opened slightly to reveal a tired looking Lizzie. The blonde stared blankly at the visitor for a minute, then flung the door open the rest of the way to embrace Miranda. "Miranda!" Lizzie shouted. She held her friend at arm's length. "When did you get home?"

"Don't you remember? I came home yesterday…I told you when I would be back even before I left." Miranda cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Oh, yeah," Lizzie said, already on the way up to her room with Miranda trailing behind. "I've been kinda distracted lately."

"Yeah, about that…" Miranda closed the door behind her and seated herself on Lizzie's bed. "You're being really unfair to Gordo." _So much for backing into the subject, _Miranda thought.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"You lied to him, Lizzie! Or you lied to me, and that's wrong, too!"

"Miranda, I honestly don't think that's any of your business. That's between me and Gordo only."

"Liz, I know you're confused right now, but Gordo's lying heartbroken in his room! You have to say something to him."

"Miranda-" Lizzie started, but was cut off.

"No, listen!" Miranda realized she was shouting, and lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "He loves you, Lizzie."

"Yeah, well I don't love him. Did you hear that Ronnie and I got back together?"

"You're a terrible liar."

"I know." Lizzie whispered as she plopped down on her bed. She had been defeated.

LM LM LM LM LM

Ronnie sighed and logged off chat. Lizzie wasn't there, so there was really no point in staying on. Ronnie found himself thinking of Lizzie's beautiful brown eyes and flowing hair. He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. No, he wasn't falling for Lizzie. Right? I mean, that would be just wrong.

But...he did long for the feeling of her slightly chapped lips against his. "Aah!" He screamed, "No, I love Karrie!"

"Ronnie?" his mom yelled up the stairs. "What's going on up there?"

"Nothing, Mom." But in reality, a small revolution was taking place. Ronnie Jacobs, he admitted to himself, was once again falling for Lizzie McGuire. And it scared him. Big time.

_Young hearts  
>I believe that we are not far<br>From becoming who we truly are  
>Love is on its way<em>

_Dreamers  
>You see everything in color<br>While the world is getting darker  
>Love is on its way<em>

_So hold on another day  
>'Cause love is on its way<br>You'll find it's gonna be okay  
>'Cause love is on its way<em>

_It's alright you'll find a brighter day  
>'Cause love is on its way<em>

_Leaders  
>Show us how to love each other<br>It could help us to recover  
>Love is on its way<em>

_Lonely  
>I believe that you will find me<br>And together we will truly see  
>Love is on its way, yeah<em>

_So hold on another day  
>'Cause love is on its way<br>You'll find it's gonna be okay  
>'Cause love is on its way<em>


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, guys! Things have been really hectic lately; I'm surprised I managed to get this chapter up so soon! Tomorrow is the one year anniversary of my Uncle's death…so don't expect anything else from me really soon, 'kay? Anyone gonna opt for a sequel? I really want to write one, but not if no one's going to read it…**

**Cvnomrom: YOU MADE MY DAY! LITERALLY! Thank you for the many compliments, and I do enjoy writing it. I've been writing stories for as long as I can remember, (I made my first "picture book" when I was 3) and finding fanfiction was a dream come true. I'm too shy to share my writing in person, so doing it online is perfect for me. Please do write your own LG story! I really wanna read it! Let me know if you decide to, okay? :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, btw guys, I bought Lizzie McGuire! The guys at Disney somehow know that I want to be a director some day and decided to get my career started. NOT. LIKE, IN MY DREAMS.**

Miranda looked at her depressed friend. She had thought that Lizzie would put up more of a fight. "I'm sorry everything's so confusing for you."

"I'll survive." Lizzie replied, rubbing at her tear-stained cheeks. She sat up. "I just don't want Gordo to be mad at me anymore."

Now it was Miranda's turn to fall backwards on the bed. "It's a wonder you manage to keep a B average in school! You can be really dumb sometimes…" Lizzie glared and opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off. "What do you usually do when you want to make up with someone?"

"Apologize?" Lizzie muttered.

"Right…so what do you think you should do to make Gordo forgive you?"

"Apologize?"

"Exactly! So _why _haven't you done it already?" Miranda sprung up and began to pace around. Lizzie's eyes widened at Miranda's sudden burst of emotion. This could _not _be good. Miranda only paced when she was extremely worried or angry.

"Because I…" Lizzie buried her head under a pillow.

"Because you what?"

"I don't deserve him, Miranda. All I've ever done is treat him like crap. Even when we were little that's all I'd do; I used to steal his crayons and rip up his drawings. I don't know why he still loves me, because he can do so much better!"

"You used to steal his crayons?" Miranda snickered, but seeing the pleading look in Lizzie's eyes, she quickly apologized. "Sorry. Liz, you and Gordo deserve each other more than anyone deserves anything. You need each other."

"I'm not so sure," Lizzie sniffled.

"I am, though. Now, do you trust me?" Miranda held out her hand and smiled warmly.

"Yeah," Lizzie said, taking her friend's hand, and they headed out the door. Lizzie was finally going to talk to Gordo.

LM LM LM LM LM

Ronnie's computer dinged, signaling that he had a new email. It was from Karrie.

To: Ronnie Jacobs

From: Karrie Larson

Subject: Hang out?

Hey Ronnie, do you wanna hang out this Saturday? Kind of like a date, maybe? We could meet at the Digital Bean and then go to a movie or something. Talk to you soon!

Ronnie wasn't so sure he wanted to go out with Karrie anymore. Was she really worth all the work and trouble he was going to? He inhaled deeply and began to type his reply.

LM LM LM LM LM

Gordo answered his front door. Lizzie and Miranda were standing there, holding hands. At the sight of Lizzie, Gordo's heart slowed. Lizzie began to cry silently.

"Hey, Gordo." Miranda said, pushing past him. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat…and I think you guys have something to talk about, right? Right." With that, she disappeared into the Gordon's kitchen.

Lizzie sat herself down on the couch and rubbed her eyes before mumbling something incomprehensible. "What?" Gordo asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm so sorry." Lizzie whispered before collapsing into a pile of sobs. Gordo reached out and pulled her to him, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's okay," he whispered, "I've been a jerk, too."

When Lizzie finally regained composure of herself, she looked into his divine blue eyes and said, with confidence, "I love you, Gordo."

_I'm tugging at my hair_  
><em>I'm pulling at my clothes<br>I'm trying to keep my cool  
>I know it shows<br>I'm staring at my feet  
>My cheeks are turning red<br>I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you... away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight<br>If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today<br>Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<em>

_It don't do me any good  
>It's just a waste of time<br>What use is it to you  
>What's on my mind<br>If it ain't coming out  
>We're not going anywhere<br>So why can't I just tell you that I care_

**A/N: Hahahaha! Cliff hanger! Aren't I evil? Well, you probably already know what's going to happen, but oh well! Cya soon, guys. Mwa! **


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Nothing to say. Except to expect another chapter from me tonight or tomorrow. And that I'm POSTING A SONGFIC TONIGHT. SO CLICK ON MY PAGE AND CHECK IT OUT! :D**

**Phantasmic Dragon: Thanks for the sympathy. He died on my dad's birthday, too. That was hard. Anyhow, thank you so much! You made me cry happy tears, lol! I've had some hard times lately, (suicidal) and knowing that my work is admired makes me feel so much better! Hope you enjoy this chapter, 'cause it's dedicated to you!**

Matt drummed his fingers impatiently onto his oak desk. His plan was unraveling by the minute. Gordo had been over at the McGuire house every day, watching movies and cuddling with Lizzie or laughing while doing homework. The material on the tape was useless to him; he already knew that Lizzie loved him.

Now without a plan of action, Matt snuck into his sister's room; she was downstairs with Gordo _again._ Matt tapped the mouse on Lizzie's computer and was surprised when her email/IM chat popped up. Ronnie had been trying to talk to Lizzie.

Ronnie: Lizzie? I need to talk to you.

Ronnie: Lizzie? Are you here?

Matt pecked at the keys, typing a response for his sister.

Lizzie: Sorry, I have to go. Call me tonight, OK?

Ronnie: Will do.

LM LM LM LM LM

Lizzie snuggled slightly closer to Gordo as the movie progressed. She had started out on the opposite side of the couch as him, but now found herself a foot away from his body. She scooted and inch or so closer.

"Lizzie," Gordo said sternly.

"Yeah?"

"Is the movie scaring you?"

"…A little."

"Then stop beating around the bush and come here!"

Lizzie smiled and kissed him affectionately as he wrapped his firm arms around her. Lizzie closed her eyes, completely content with the world…until the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lizzie asked, picking up the receiver from the table.

"Hey, it's Ronnie."

"Oh, yeah hey. What's up?"

"Well…can you meet me at the Digital Bean in a half hour?"

"Yeah…see you then." She hung up and turned to her boyfriend.

"Who was that?" Gordo asked.

"Ronnie…" she changed positions stiffly, still uncomfortable with the conversation she had just had with Ronnie. He had sounded so sad, so alone…so _needy._

"What did he want?"

"To meet me at the Digital Bean in 30 minutes."

"What?"

"He sounded desperate for someone to talk to, Gordo. Come with me. Please?"

Gordo was all set and ready to say "no" when Lizzie gave him the puppy dog eyes. He tried a new reproach, trying to shake his head, but she cut him off with a kiss.

"Fine."

"Aw, thanks Gordo! You're the best!"

Later, the couple walked into the Digital Bean together. They spotted Ronnie at the booth in the corner. Gordo and Lizzie walked over to him. "Ronnie? What's up?" Lizzie asked, smiling nervously.

In response, Ronnie grabbed both sides of Lizzie's face and pressed his warm lips up against hers.

_When I was a child a story would say  
>Somebody would sweep you off your feet some day<br>That's what I hoped would happen with you  
>More than you could know<br>I wanted to tell you that my hearts in your hands  
>I prayed for the day that I will get a chance<br>Just when i worked up the courage to try  
>Much to my surprise<br>You had somebody else  
>Yeah<br>Cause these feelings I keep to myself_

_I may never get to hold you so tight  
>I may never get to kiss you goodnight<br>I may never get to look deep in your eyes  
>So it seems<br>I always will be wishing  
>You were mine<br>I think about what could be all the time  
>All the happiness that I could find baby<br>A girl can dream_

_From the moment i wake up till i fall asleep  
>I imagine your not with her but with me<br>talking and laughing  
>sharing our dreams<br>Its just a fantasy  
>Cause you had somebody else<br>Cause these feelings I keep to myself_

_I may never get to hold you so tight  
>I may never get to kiss you goodnight<br>I may never get to look deep in your eyes  
>So it seems<br>I always will be wishing  
>You were mine<br>I think about what could be all the time  
>All the happiness that I could find baby<br>A girl can dream_

**A/N: That was hard to write! I know where I wanna go with this story…but getting there is tougher than I thought! Review please, and see y'all later. **


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Two chapters in three days! I am rocking this, lol. MY SONGFIC IS UP. PLEASE R+R IT! :D**

**Tomboy22: Yay, you came! Makes me so happy! Thanks for the compliments! Maybe I'll start writing that story when I'm done with this one…only if you PROMISE to read it though!**

Lizzie felt her heart soar. She knew it was wrong, but she was actually _enjoying _the kiss. She mentally slapped her forehead and tried to struggle away. Suddenly, she felt Ronnie ripped off of her, ending her struggle. She opened her eyes just in time to see Gordo punch Ronnie square in the left eye. **(A/N: That was for you, Tomboy22! Lol) **Lizzie put her hand over her mouth as Ronnie fell backward. She was torn; run to Ronnie's aid or leave with Gordo? The choice was made for her as the manager of the Digital Bean came over and kicked them all out.

Lizzie briefly glanced over her shoulder to see Ronnie headed in the opposite direction. "Gordo," she called out desperately, running to catch up with him. As he heard her footsteps behind him, he took off running. He needed to be alone.

LM LM LM LM LM

Whereas he was sure Lizzie had run to Miranda's house or straight home and into her room, Gordo didn't want to go to any of those places. He went to the park. The park that he, Miranda, and Lizzie had spent hours at playing in the sandbox, pushing each other on the swings. When he got there, Gordo took a seat in his favorite swing and scraped his feet against the ground as a push-off. He let the wind blow his curls back off his forehead; let the soothing back and forth motion calm him.

He knew that Lizzie had tried to pull away from Ronnie, but in those first few dreadful seconds, she had been kissing back. And that scared Gordo. How could he know she wouldn't do that again? And it didn't have to be Ronnie who she was kissing. Lizzie was beautiful and the guys would notice one day. She could run off and kiss any guy, maybe completely forgetting about Gordo. Gordo didn't know what he would do if he lost Lizzie. He didn't know if he could deal with that pain.

LM LM LM LM LM

Gordo was right. Lizzie would normally go to Miranda's or to her room after an event like that which had taken place. But now she wanted to be alone. If she headed home, her mom would pounce on her daughter, asking questions and refusing to leave her alone until everything was okay again. Miranda would do the same. Lizzie headed to the park. As she walked down the path by the little creek in the back, nestled by trees, she reflected on her relationship with Gordo. He had always been good to her, even when they weren't officially a couple. Held her when she cried, played games with her, helped her with homework. Ronnie. Ronnie had dated her, kissed her, given her a promise ring, then dumped her for someone else. How did she know he wouldn't do that again? But after this afternoon, Gordo probably wouldn't take Lizzie back. He couldn't be sure that Lizzie wouldn't run off with some other guy. She was sure he had seen her kiss Ronnie back. But Lizzie was sorry, she truly was.

She rounded the last turn in the walking path and looked at the swings. There was a boy with chocolate curls flying everywhere. It was Gordo. Lizzie fought the temptation to run and throw her arms around him and never let go. She didn't have the courage to do that. After all, it wouldn't be fair. She wasn't sure who she wanted yet…Ronnie or Gordo?

LM LM LM LM LM

Matt peeked out of his door. Lizzie ran into her room, fresh tears on her cheeks. She had been out all afternoon, saying she was going to meet Ronnie and Gordo at the Digital Bean. What could have gone wrong? Curiosity building in his 11 year old brain, Matt knocked on Lizzie's door. When no reply came, he poked his head into the room. Seeing this, Lizzie promptly chucked a stuffed monkey at his head. "Get out!" She shrieked, trying to steady her voice.

Matt caught the stuffed animal easily. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" She scowled.

"Just wondering," Matt rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in mock surrender. Lizzie puffed out air and her bangs flew off her face.

"Ronnie kissed me at the Digital Bean…in front of Gordo."

Matt felt somehow responsible for all this, but tried not to let the guilt get to him. "I hope Gordo hit him."

"Gave him a black eye. Then Gordo ran away. I don't know what to do." Lizzie let out a pitiful whimper and covered her eyes.

Matt went to sit next to his sister. "It's not your fault."

"It's my fault he ran away; I kissed Ronnie back."

Matt, being young, had always thought kissing was one sided. "So?"

"That means I _liked_ it!"

"You like Ronnie?"

"No! I mean, I don't know…maybe." Lizzie dried her face.

This was getting too complicated for Matt to handle. "Feel better," he said, making his getaway out the door and into the safety of his room.

LM LM LM LM LM

After Matt left, Lizzie decided it was time to call for help. She dialed a familiar number into her phone and waited for the ring.

"Hello?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda, I need you. Can you come over?"

"I'll be right there, Lizzie, hang tight!"

Ten minutes later, the two girls were cross-legged on Lizzie's floor, a gallon of chocolate ice cream, a can of whipped cream, and a bowl of cherries in between them. Lizzie took a spoonful of the ice cream and dropped it in her bowl. Adding toppings to it, she began to tell her story. Miranda listened carefully, never interjecting once.

"That sucks," Miranda said, once Lizzie had finished the horrible tale.

"I know," Lizzie replied, spooning ice cream up to her lips and letting the chocolaty goodness melt in her mouth.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! That's why I called you!"

"Well…shouldn't you talk to both of them?"

"But which one? I'm pretty sure Gordo won't talk to me, and I'm not ready to face Ronnie yet."

"I don't know, Liz." Miranda shook her head slowly and sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Lizzie whispered, her vision blurring with tears. Miranda took a good look at her friend. Her hazel eyes normally clear and bright, were clouded over. Her hair looked tangled and knotted. Running makeup, rumpled clothes…if Lizzie didn't talk to Gordo soon, the fashion police would have to be called in.

"Do you want me to talk to Gordo for you?" Miranda asked, closing the ice cream tub.

"Would you?" Lizzie's eyes lit up, a smile slowly but surely spreading across her cheeks.

"Of course. Anything for you, Liz." The two stood up and embraced.

After cleaning up the sundae ingredients, Miranda ran outside. She looked left and right, crossing the street. She clutched a post it with Ronnie's address written on it, which she had stolen from Lizzie's desk when she wasn't looking. She took off in the direction of his house with every intention of giving her a piece of her mind. Little did she know that Gordo had the same idea.

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
>And when you take, you take the very best of me<br>So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
>And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted<em>

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
>And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through<br>I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
>And I stood there loving you and wished them all away<br>And you come away with a great little story  
>Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you<em>

**A/N: Okay, there's the chapter. And it's looooong. Lol. I'll update soon, so please review! Ooh, that almost rhymes. ALMOST. Anyway, bye!**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a chapter! I'm also gonna start a new multi-chapter fic, so please check it out! I'll let you know when the first chapter is up.**

**Thunder: Thank you! As for Matt, he's not trying to comfort Lizzie, he's trying to gather information for a plan. Just wait and see :) About Gordo, we don't know how mushy he is with a girlfriend. He's only had one, and that episode focused more around Lizzie's jealous feelings. So I made that up. I think he seems like a very confident person as well. He doesn't care what others think. Yeah, I had to go back and re-read chapter two. It was wacky lol. I don't know what I was thinking when writing that. Thanks for pointing it out. I'm trying to remember where I made Lizzie seem quite confident…could you give me examples? I'm having a hard time finding those areas. :) Okay, yeah she probably doesn't cry that much. I feel like I'm just better at writing sad themes because of the emotional trials I've gone through in my life. I'm trying to work on that. As for a new character…maybe. I have the ending to this story planned out, it's just a matter of getting there. **

**Phantasmic Dragon: Thank you! As for Matt…hm. You'll just have to wait and see! Ooh, a five day hike? Sounds fun! Also, thanks for reviewing my songfic, it meant a lot. :)**

**Tomboy22: You're welcome! Lol.**

**Wow…LONGEST AUTHOR'S NOTE EVA! **

Miranda stomped up the front steps of a neat white house with nicely trimmed hedges under the window. She briefly wondered how Ronnie and his parents managed to afford a house in the upper class area of Hillridge. She rang the doorbell a few times, impatiently tapping her foot. Ronnie finally opened the door, looking confused. Miranda greeted him with a slap to the face.

"What was that for? And…who are you?" Ronnie asked, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm Lizzie's best friend."

"Oh…"

"How dare you kiss Lizzie? She has a boyfriend for God's sake!"

"Well, how was I to know?"

"Ugh, just forget it. Why did you want to meet her at the Digital Bean in the first place?"

"She IM'd me saying to call her. I figured we needed to talk-about _personal_ matters- and I asked her to meet me at the Digital Bean. That's all there is to it."

"Personal matters? Personal matters? You _kissed _her!"

"That's very personal."

"Do you actually have feelings for her, or are you just playing some twisted game with her feelings?"

Ronnie sighed and turned his head to the side, giving Miranda a very clear view of his black eye. "I do like her. I don't want to hurt her in any way."

Miranda sighed. "I guess the rest is up to Lizzie, then." Making a mental note to call Lizzie later, she changed the subject, "Gordo did that?" She gestured to Ronnie's cheek.

"That guy may look scrawny, but he's got some strength."

Miranda chuckled. "Yeah, he does."

LM LM LM LM LM

Gordo was walking over to Ronnie's house, figuring they needed to sort out their differences. It was not like Gordo to act impulsively (or with his fists) and he was starting to feel guilty. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. He had no clue where Ronnie lived. He figured he'd look it up in the phonebook later. Gordo began to take the long way home, through the more upper-class neighborhood of Hillridge. He liked to look at the houses and imagine what it would be like to live in one, someday, with his wife and children. He could commute down to LA to make his movies, and all would be well. Once he got to a house he liked more than the rest, he was surprised to see Miranda standing in the doorway, talking to…Ronnie. Gordo hastily made his way up the drive. Miranda turned at the sound of footsteps, and was shocked to see her best friend. "Gordo!" she exclaimed.

"Dude, get out of here." Ronnie said, shutting the door slightly as if to protect himself. Gordo acknowledged Miranda with a pat on the shoulder and then held up his hands.

"Look, I'm not here to hit you. I'm here to talk…like mature adults."

Ronnie raised his eyebrows. "Okay."

"I'll see you later, Gordo." Miranda whispered and scurried off towards home.

"May I come in?" Gordo asked.

"Sure," Ronnie held open the door. "Sit down?" he offered, pointing to a long, leather couch.

Gordo sat. "Why did you kiss Lizzie?" He wanted to get right to the point.

"Look, dude, I didn't know she was yours. I'm sorry it happened, but frankly…I still don't think you had the right to hit me."

"Oh yes I did. You were practically making out with my girlfriend. What would you have done?"

Feeling fury rise within, Ronnie replied, "I suppose I would have done the same thing. She _was _kissing back, though."

"Don't go there," Gordo warned, his foot tapping angrily against the tile floor.

"Why not? Freedom of speech does exist after all. Lizzie obviously liked the kiss, so maybe I'll go over and do it again. Maybe even more than kiss."

"You're sick. You wouldn't dare." Gordo got to his feet.

"Who says I won't?"

Gordo grabbed Ronnie by the shirt collar and slammed him up against the wall. Getting in Ronnie's face, Gordo whispered furiously, "You lay one finger on Lizzie, and I'll come over here and personally kill you."

"What if I have her consent?" Ronnie pushed Gordo backwards, forcing him to fall onto the couch. "Come on, Gordon. Admit it, you're scared. You're scared that Lizzie might like me."

Gordo couldn't take it anymore. He swung a fist, which Ronnie ducked easily. Unlike the first time Gordo had tried to punch him, Ronnie wasn't still drowsy from a kiss. He was ready to strike back. "You know I can beat you up, Gordon. Why are you even trying?"

Gordo threw his whole body up against Ronnie, trying to shove him back into the wall. Ronnie reacted to quickly this time, however, and punched Gordo in the eye. "Now we match," Ronnie announced, throwing Gordo out of the house.

LM LM LM LM LM

Miranda sprinted all the way to Lizzie's house. "Lizzie," she exclaimed, breathless, when Lizzie opened the door. "I can't stay long, but I've got to talk to you about Ronnie." They went up to Lizzie's room, where Miranda admitted the whole story.

"Miranda, thank you for going over there, but I've been putting a lot of thought into this. I really don't know if Ronnie will hurt me again, and I don't truly know what kind of person he is. I've known Gordo my whole life and know he would never hurt me intentionally. I want Gordo, if he'll still have me."

Miranda nodded knowingly. "I've gotta split; I'll call you later."

"Bye." Lizzie fell back onto her bed, tired of thinking, tired of crying, tired of being so damn confused. She finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

After her nap, Lizzie ventured downstairs, where a note from her parents was laying on the counter.

Lizzie,

We took Matt to Lanny's for a sleepover and then are going to see a new romance film. Call if you need anything.

Mom and Dad

Lizzie smiled; there was something about being home alone that just made her happy. Just then, the doorbell rang. Lizzie opened it cautiously, peered around the corner. The visitor threw the door open wider and Lizzie gasped when she realized who was at her door.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
>The part of you that's drifting over me<br>And when I wake you're, you're never there  
>But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere<br>You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far  
>Just tell me why you're here and who you are<br>'Cause every time I look  
>You're never there<br>And every time I sleep  
>You're always there<em>

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
>And when I close my eyes it's you I see<br>You're everything I know  
>That makes me believe<br>I'm not alone  
>I'm not alone<em>

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
>It's hard to think that<br>You might not be real  
>I sense it now, the water's getting deep<br>I try to wash the pain away from me  
>Away from me<em>

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
>And when I close my eyes it's you I see<br>You're everything I know  
>That makes me believe<br>I'm not alone  
>I'm not alone<em>

**A/N: Another long chapter! I've been itching to write, and I have a long weekend so expect TONS AND TONS of writing from me! I'm starting my prom story, and have the first chapter for that almost done, so that will be posted this weekend, along with at least 2 more chapters of this story, and idk, maybe a couple cute songfics? ^.^ See y'all later! **


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Rock on. THIS IS WHERE THE RATING COMES INTO PLAY. NOT SUITABLE FOR THOSE UNDER 13.**

**Tomboy22: 'Cause I love cliffies! I didn't leave ya hanging for too long though! The first chapter of my new story should be up today or tomorrow. The first chapter's kinda hard to write, considering I haven't been to prom yet so IDK what it's like. :P**

**Phantasmic Dragon: Yay!**

**InsideMyFemaleMind: Thank you for reading! Glad you enjoy.**

**Rkohulkster: It was absolutely no problem! I know that we fanfic authors live for those things! Glad you enjoy my story. Please update yours soon! I'm itching to see what happens!**

Gordo wandered home slowly. The street lamps began to flicker on, and house lights shimmered out of windows. Gordo stared into each window, watching shadows of happy families bob up and down. He wondered if he should go warn Lizzie about Ronnie…he didn't think he'd go through with his threats, but better safe than sorry. Then again, Lizzie would freak when she saw Gordo's black eye. And they hadn't talked since their fight. He headed home.

About a half hour later, Gordo was up in his room looking for someone to chat with on IM. Larry Tudgeman was the only one online, so Gordo logged off. Getting bored, he drummed his fingers on the oak desk. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Gordo asked.

"Gordo. Lizzie won't answer the door."

"Miranda? Well, maybe she isn't home?"

"I…I could see her through the window. She was lying on her living room floor." Miranda sounded close to tears.

"Oh my God…"

"You have the spare key, and I would be too afraid to go in and see what happened anyway…"

"I'll go see, Miranda, don't worry. It's probably nothing." Gordo hung up. He sprang to the hook where all the keys were kept and took down the one labeled with and "M" for "McGuire." Since the Gordons lived closer to the McGuires than the Sanchez's did, they haad been asked to keep the spare house key. Gordo sprinted down the sidewalk to Lizzie's house. First he tried pounding on the door a few times. He glanced through the small window to the right of the door. Gordo's heart skipped a beat when he saw Lizzie sprawled out on the wooden floor. He used the key and threw the door open. Sprinting towards Lizzie, he noticed a shattered lamp on the floor next to her. He tiptoes carefully over the glass and examined Lizzie.

"Liz?" He asked, kneeling down next to her. Her blonde hair was tangled, and she had bruises and cuts all over her arms, face, neck, and chest. She was unconscious. Gordo chewed at his lower lip and held back tears. To see someone he loved so much in this state was frightening. What had happened to her? Gordo picked Lizzie up and carried her to her room, setting her down on the bed. He got a towel out of the cupboard in the towel. Gordo put warm water mixed with mild soap on it and began to address Lizzie's cuts. Soon Lizzie gasped quietly and began to shake. Gordo stopped touching her, not knowing what was going on. Her hazel eyes fluttered open and flew around the room, then settled on Gordo. "Gordo?" She whispered, her bloody lips trembling.

"Lizzie, oh thank God." Gordo bent down and hugged her, finally letting go and crying, letting his tears soak her shirt.

"I'm okay," she wound her shaky fingers into his curly hair. "How'd I get upstairs?"

"I carried you," Gordo replied, pulling away.

"How'd you get in? How'd you know what happened to me?"

"Miranda called, and I used the spare key. I'm so glad you're alright. Do you remembered anything that happened?"

Lizzie nodded, pulling her hands up off the bed to rub her temples. "Ronnie came. He said that he wanted to…_do things _with me and pushed me onto the couch. I said 'no' and tried to push him off of me. He punched me to make me quiet and I reached behind me and tried to hit him with the lamp. He cursed at me and beat me up some more. Then he left." Lizzie was in tears at this point, sobbing uncontrollably. Gordo hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault," He whispered.

"What? Gordo, I know you'd never try to hurt me."

"I went and talked to Ronnie. He said he was going to get his way with you, but I thought he was just trying to piss me off. I didn't know he'd go through with it."

"That's not your fault. I think he _was_ just trying to piss you off."

"Well, it worked."

"Were you really that worried about me?" A small smile spread across her face.

"Yes." He hesitantly bent down and planted a chaste kiss on Lizzie's lips. Lizzie fell into the kiss, completely content, except for the pain all over her body. "And I swear on my life that I won't let anything like that ever happen to you again."

"Thank you. Gordo?" He nodded. "I love you."

"Really?" Gordo smiled. "I mean, I love you too, Lizzie."

"Good. Let's promise to never fight again. I can't stand you being mad at me."

"I can never stay mad at you for long, McGuire." Gordo smiled and Lizzie chuckled. Gordo left the room after Lizzie said she was going to change into something more comfortable and check for more cuts. Gordo waited right outside the door, though, just in case she needed him for something. He heard a gasp and a small whimper, and threw open the door. "Lizzie? You okay?"

Lizzie was standing in front of her full length mirror dressed in sweat pants and a hoody. Her hoody was pulled up to show her stomach, which was covered with several more purplish brown bruises. She slowly turned and looked at Gordo, her eyes clouded over with tears. "It hurts. Look at me," she whispered. Gordo wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling down her hoody.

"You're beautiful. And I'm so sorry you're in pain."

"I'll be okay," she said, leaning into his chest. "You wanna go watch a movie or something?"

"Okay. Shouldn't we call your parents to tell them what happened?"

"Gordo," Lizzie insisted, pulling away from his embrace. "I'm fine, just a little sore. We can tell them what happened when they get home."

"Alright," Gordo threw up his hands in mock defeat, "You win." She giggled and took his hand, leading him down the stairs. Every once in a while, she'd have to stop because of a sudden shooting pain, or to catch her breath. Gordo put on a movie while Lizzie carefully sat down on the couch. He perched himself next to her, hugging her tight and stroking her hair. Soon the movie was forgotten, and both teens were asleep in each other's arms.

Mr. and Mrs. McGuire let themselves in through the garage, surprised to see their daughter cuddling her boyfriend, sound asleep. As they got closer to the "love-birds," Jo noticed some strange marks on Lizzie's face, almost hidden by the dim light of the kitchen lamp. "Sam," she whispered, "Are those bruises on Lizzie's face?"

Hearing her mother's voice, Lizzie woke up. "Mom?"

"Lizzie, what's all over your face?"

Gordo shook himself awake then as well, and looked into the face of an angry Sam. "Mr. McGuire, hey," Gordo said nervously.

"Mom, Dad, Gordo had _nothing _to do with these bruises." Lizzie rushed to Gordo's aid.

"Who _did _have something to do with those, then?" Sam asked.

Lizzie took a deep breath and told the whole story to her wide-eyed parents.

Sam and Jo left the room briefly to discuss everything. "Time to get the police involved?" Lizzie heard from her dad.

"I think we should just try talking to his parents first," Jo replied. They came back into the room. "Lizzie, Gordo, please go upstairs for a minute. We have a phone call to make."

Gordo and Lizzie headed to the staircase. Lizzie fell onto her knees about half-way up, saying her legs were "killing her."

"He hurt your legs, too?" Gordo asked as he knelt down next to Lizzie. He gently rolled up her sweatpants to her knees. Her shins were beat up. Gordo scooped Lizzie up and helped her climb the stairs. "We should take you to get checked out somewhere." Gordo insisted once they were up in Lizzie's room.

"My parents probably will after they get off the phone." Lizzie seated herself on the bed.

"Okay." Gordo agreed. "Oh, could I use the other line? My parents just got home from work. They're probably worried sick."

"Sure."

Gordo called his parents and hung up. The phone rang and Lizzie hesitantly picked it up. "Hello?" She asked.

"I hope I taught you a lesson today."

"Ronnie?"

"The one and only. Can I come over? We can try things again."

"Ronnie, I'm through with you! What you did to me was, I'm pretty sure, against the law. I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Playing hard to get, huh? Is Gordon there?"

"Yes, my _boyfriend_ is here." Lizzie looked at Gordo, who was pacing around the room nervously.

"Is he angry?"

"I'm hanging up, Ronnie." Lizzie clicked the phone down and turned to Gordo.

"It was Ronnie…?" Gordo whispered.

"Mm. He asked if you were angry. I really do think he's using me to make you mad, Gordo."

"Lizzie," Gordo said, sitting next to her and cupping her face in his cold hands. She shivered slightly as the bruises on her face tingled with pain under his touch. "I care about you too much to let you get beat around by some creep. If he _is _using you to get to me, I need to get out of your life. I love you too much for you to get hurt because of me."

"Gordo, no, I-''

"Ssh." He planted a kiss on her lips. "I'm going to go now."

"Gordo!" Salty tears began to pour down Lizzie's cheeks. "You promised to protect me. I need you!"

Gordo walked to the door and turned the knob. "Liz, my conflict with some idiot cannot mean that you get hurt. If something worse than this happened to you I'd never forgive myself. I _am _protecting you."

Lizzie went over to Gordo and threw her arms around him. "I won't let you go," she whimpered into his shoulder.

"I have to."

"No. Let my parents take care of Ronnie. Please?" He was silent. "I love you." She added, hoping to sweeten the deal.

Gordo sighed. "I love you, too. But I need to deal with Ronnie myself."

"Please don't go and get yourself hurt." Lizzie pulled away and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, don't," Gordo complained, "You know I can never resist those eyes."

"That's the whole point."

"Alright, alright. I'll let your parents deal with Ronnie. But I really do need to go home."

"You'll come back?"

"I promise I'll come back."

"Okay." She kissed him sweetly and went back to her bed to lie down.

"I'll be here bright and early tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay."

LM LM LM LM LM

The sun shone in Gordo's window, causing him to wake up. He stretched, showered, and threw on some clean clothes. He walked down the street towards Ronnie Jacobs' house. He didn't know why he kept going back there when he would just keep getting beat up. Lizzie's parents had agreed to take care of Ronnie. Maybe Gordo just needed to feel mature?

When Gordo got to Ronnie's street, he found himself watching Ronnie's parent's cars pulling out of the driveway. _Lucky, _Gordo thought.

Gordo tried the front door. It was open. He pushed through it and stood at the bottom of the staircase. "Jacobs!" He shouted. "Jacobs, get down here!"

Ronnie came out of his room.

_All the king's horses  
>Wouldn't make me believe<br>Even when the walls come crashing down  
>You still can never be<br>A rebel without a cause  
>A rebel to the first degree<br>Why don't you stop trying so hard?  
>Cause there's no men, man enough to be<em>

_Another James Dean  
>You're nothing like him<br>So don't call me friend  
>Cause you're nothing like me<br>Even when the world stop turning  
>There will never be another James Dean<br>You'll never be James Dean_

_All the faces you're making  
>Save it for the scene<br>All the people you're faking  
>Why was it only me?<br>Who saw right into your eyes  
>And you're just not so deep<br>I've had too many cries  
>Mr. Prince Charming<br>Sorry, you could never be_

**A/N: Woo hoo! My longest chapter yet! Sorry I didn't get as much writing done as I thought I would. My long weekend has been "not-so-restful." I've been running errands the whole time. Ugh. It was better than being in school, though. I'll see y'all later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Hey everyone

**A/N: Hey guys. It's been nine days since my last update already? Wow time flies. You all probably thought I was dead… lol. *cough cough* Anywayyyyys… MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL FOR SURE BE UP TOMORROW. I'M GOING TO DO MY SHOUT-OUTS NOW TO SAVE TIME. NO, THIS ALL CAPS DOES NOT MEAN I'M YELLING AT YOU, I JUST CAPITALIZE IMPORTANT STUFF. **

**Bubbles237: Welcome to my story! Thank you for reviewing and enjoying! My chapter will be up VERY soon. Pinky swear!**

**Tomboy22: To be completely honest, I totally forgot that I gave Gordo a black eye! Sorry! *blushes* Thanks for pointing it out. The first chapter of my new story will FOR SURE BE UP TONIGHT. I have it almost completely done, (I know I said that a week and a half ago, but…) and I will PM you when I post it. **

**Rkohulkster: Everything will be cleared up in this chapter. I know where this is going, don't worry. Really enjoyed your update by the way. Really want to read more!**

**Boris Yeltsin: I am SO SORRY. I haven't been PM'ing you or anything! I have EOC's this week so I've been studying my butt off, not leaving much time for Fan Fiction. I'll start working on something and let you know what I have ASAP. Probably the weekend of Halloween, because that's when all my EOC's are over until January. Then I have more. Ugh. Talk to you soon. **

**Jms5515: Yay! You're back! Thank you for your many reviews lol. And YAAYY FOR RANDOM SHOUT-OUTS! XD. Anywho…yes, it's called third person omniscient. (Am I a book geek or what? Hehe) Thank you. My most recent chapter was the hardest to write. Glad you liked. If you like this story, you'll also like my new story coming out tonight. It's called "Prom Night." Check it out!**

**Phantasmicdragon: Why, thank you! Suspense and effective cliff hangers are things I work very hard on. Glad it's working. **

**THERE HAVE BEEN QUESTIONS ABOUT RONNIE VIA BOTH PM AND REVIEW. I ASSURE YOU THIS WILL ALL BE CLEARED UP. CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, "PROM NIGHT." THANK YOU, AND HAVE A NICE EVENING. OR NIGHT. DEPENDING ON WHERE YOU LIVE. **


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys. Okay, I know this got up later than expected, and I'm sorry. But hey, I'm updating now. I'm going to try to update a lot this week, 'cause I most likely won't be able to do anything over the weekend. My brother's coming up from LA to visit and we have to take him a bunch of places, including trick-or-treating. Some people just never grow up. :P So WATCH OUT FOR LOTS OF UPDATES. MY OTHER STORY WAS JUST UPDATED SO CHECK IT OUT. Cya.**

Lizzie was feeling much better the next morning. Most of her bruises had faded to a light purple; Lizzie guessed they weren't very deep. She got out of bed and pulled on a hoodie and sweatpants. She decided she would go for a walk for a while before Gordo got there. Lizzie stepped out into the brisk morning air and wrapped her arms around herself. She walked for a good 10 minutes before she realized that she was in the upper-scale area of Hillridge. She had always been wary of this part of town ever since Ronnie had broken up with her. There had been no need to run into him, and there certainly was no need to do that now. Lizzie thought about turning around, but her feet kept carrying her. As she passed Ronnie's house, Lizzie glanced into one of the windows. She could see two silhouettes in what she assumed was the living room. Both shadows belonged to boys, but one was tall and had a larger frame, while the other was shorter and rather scrawney. For a minute, Lizzie thought that the curls on the shorter figure belonged to Gordo. She shook that thought out of her head. Gordo was at home in bed. And even if he hadn't been, what need would he have to go to Ronnie's house?

LM LM LM LM LM

Ronnie and Gordo stood in the small office off to the left side of the stairs. Gordo had backed Ronnie up so that he was against a wall. Gordo himself wasn't even quite sure how he had done this; it all happened so fast. "I saw Lizzie." Gordo said, standing a mere 2 inches away from Ronnie's face.

"What about her?"

"I saw what you did, Jacobs. If you're just trying to make me mad, it worked, okay? You won. Just leave Lizzie alone."

"I'm not trying to make you mad, Gordon. I like Lizzie, honestly. And if we have to fight to get her, so be it. So what's it gonna be, Gordon? Easy or hard way?"

"She doesn't love you."

"That is not of my concern."

"I'm not giving up that easily."

"Hard way, it is, then." Ronnie swung a punch, hitting Gordo square in the gut. Gordo leaned over in pain for a moment, but quickly stood up, figuring that Ronnie would swing at him again. However, Gordo used his "fast and furious" technique and was able to hit Ronnie in the nose. Ronnie grabbed his nose as blood gushed everywhere. Gordo punched Ronnie once more, just to make sure that he got the message. He headed home. Gordo glanced up the street. There he saw a blonde girl walking towards Lizzie's house. "Lizzie!" Gordo shouted, and took off running. Lizzie turned and stopped, waiting for Gordo to catch up. Once he did, he grabbed Lizzie's face and kissed her hard on the lips. When he pulled away, Lizzie beamed. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Everything's okay now." Gordo said, pulling her to him once again.

LM LM LM LM

"Gordo?" Lizzie asked, reaching for his hand.

"Yeah, Liz?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me we'll always be togther. Even if it's just as friends."

"Of course, Liz."

"Good. 'Cause I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'd be lost without you, Liz." Lizzie laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. That was just so cheesy."

"Well, that's what happens when I hang out with you and Miranda too much. My brain turns to goo."

Lizzie tried to think of a clever comeback, but couldn't so she just shook her head, smiling.

Gordo shifted positions so that the grass wasn't itching his neck anymore. "Look! A shooting star. Make a wish," he told Lizzie.

Lizzie was silent, just shaking her head some more. "I have everything I've ever wanted." She insisted, looking into Gordo's eyes. "You make a wish."

"No," Gordo whispered. "You're all I want." Lizzie leaned in and let their lips touch for a moment.

"So how do you know Ronnie's going to leave us alone?" Lizzie asked, cuddling into Gordo more.

"I have my ways."

"David Gordon! Tell me, right now!"

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"That's the whole point."

"If I told you, you'd be upset."

"Gor-dooo." She whined, stretching out his name.

"Li-zieeee." Gordo whined back.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Okay." Lizzie shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Gordo?"

"Yeah, Liz?"

"I really do love you a lot."

"Good, 'cause I really do love you an awful lot."

**A/N: Okay, I'M POSTING A SONGFIC TOMORROW. SO PLEASE READ IT. :) It'll make me happy. THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WILL BE THE LAST. It'll also be very fluffy and sweet like the end of this chapter. Cya later. Please excuse any mistakes in this chapter, my spellcheck is screwed up and I don't have time to proof read. Sorry. **


	17. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, this is the last chapter of this story. I can't say I'm exactly happy with the finished product of everything, but you guys seem to like it well enough. :) Anywho, this chapter is VERY MUCH LIKE A SONGFIC. PLEASE READ THE LYRICS. They describe Lizzie and Gordo pretty well. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**I'm gonna miss you guys! I just hate ending my stories! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, check out my story "Prom Night" and review it. Or I'm gonna miss you guys too much! Also, PLEASE ADD MY TO YOUR FAVE AUTHORS LIST. I HAVE MUCH MORE WORK TO COME! **

**ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THESE FANTASTIC STORIES! "It Could Have Been Us" by Flawless Swiftie, "What Dreams are Really Made of" by rkohulkster, and "An Untitled Lizzie McGuire Story" by Woemcat. They all rock! Keep up the good work, everyone!**

**Boris Yeltsin: I will be in touch about our fictional season! I promise!**

Lizzie stared off in the direction of the dance floor. Her date had been stolen away by some gorgeous red-head, and Lizzie was anxiously awaiting his return. As a new song began to play, Lizzie's vibrant hazel eyes began darting all over the night club. This was _their _song, and she wanted to dance with him. Suddenly, a pair of warm hands covered her eyes, and Lizzie turned around. "I was beginning to think you left me," She said sarcastically, standing up. Her date plopped down and Lizzie settled herself on his lap.

"You thought I would leave you the night we graduated from college?"

"I hoped you wouldn't. Want some?" Lizzie gestured to the glass of beer sitting on the table.

"No, I want to dance," The man said, standing up. He took Lizzie's hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

_*She said, I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights*_

"I missed you. Promise you won't dance with anyone else tonight?"

"I promise. That girl was a terrible dancer." Lizzie giggled.

After a moment of silence, she snuggled into her boyfriend's chest and said, "Gordo?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise we'll be together forever?"

Gordo thought over his reply carefully. Technically speaking, (and Gordo _liked _to be technical) nothing lasts forever. Even the sun would burn out one day, just like all the other stars in space. "'Till death do we part," Gordo said, pulling Lizzie closer.

"Good answer." Lizzie whispered playfully.

_*And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled<br>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my*_

"Do you remember that one time we were playing tag in my backyard? And it was raining…"

"So we got all wet, and you tripped and twisted your ankle."

"Mhmm."

"And I tried to carry you home."

"That's right…you did. I had forgotten that part. How old do you think we were?"

"Six, seven?"

"Somewhere around there."

_*Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did*_

"And remember in third grade when I tried to take your lunch money?" Gordo asked.

"That was so out of character for you! Then I bought lunch, and we shared it. People teased us about being girlfriend-boyfriend."

"To be honest…I didn't mind."

"Neither did I."

"Remember prom night? God, you looked so gorgeous." Gordo recalled.

"You didn't look too bad, yourself." Gordo chuckled.

_*Take me back when our world was one block wide  
>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried<br>Just two kids, you and I...  
>Oh my my my my*<em>

"Picking out colleges seems so long ago. God, I feel old." Lizzie said, laughing.

"That was torture! We kept fighting, and we almost ended up going to school on different sides of the country."

"But then I decided I missed you too much, and I accepted the scholarship to NYU instead."

"And there you were on the first day of school, standing in my dorm room with a CD I had loaned you and a tub of microwavable popcorn." Gordo remembered, pulling Lizzie closer.

"After I tried some lame excuse about how I just _had _to fly across the country to give you your favorrite CD, we skipped the whole first day of school and watched movies in your dorm."

"I remember. You made me watch _Titanic_, promised it would make me cry."

"Did it?"

"No way! Guys don't cry at stuff like that."

"Gordo, you used to cry when Mufasa got killed in the _Lion King_."

"I was five! Let's just not dig up the past anymore," he said, causing Lizzie to laugh.

_*Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us*<em>

"Remember the looks on our parents' faces when they first found out we were dating?"

"Mhmm, we were 15 or something, right?"

"I think so. Your dad said, 'I was never _serious _about you two falling in love' and you said, 'well, if you don't want me to do something, don't plant the idea in my head!'"

"Yeah, I remember. That got him to shut up!" She sighed, taking in all the memories. She truly _did _feel old, even though she knew that 23 is considered young. She had always wanted to be older, to make time go by faster, but now…now she _never _wanted this moment to end.

_*They never believed we'd really fall in love  
>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<br>And said oh my my my...  
>Take me back to the creek beds we turned up<br>Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight<br>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
>You stayed outside till the morning light<br>Oh my my my my*_

"And remember our first fight?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah. That was terrible."

"I thought you were really going to leave. But you slept on my porch all night and scared the crap outta me when I went to get the paper the next morning."

"I didn't think I would scare you that bad!"

"Oh, come on, Gordo! Wouldn't you have been scared if _you_ found _me _sitting on your porch, sleeping?"

"No, I would have kneeled down and kissed you and wondered how I had gotten so lucky to have a girl like you in my life."

"Well, I screamed instead."

"I remember. Then you tried to use the newspaper as a lethal weapon."

"Hey, I was scared, okay? I hadn't even recognized you at first. I hugged you when I calmed down, though."

"Yup. Liz, let's go for a walk. I want to add to our memories."

"Okay?" Lizzie followed him out of the club and down the street to his car.

"Get in," Gordo said, holding the car door open for her.

"I thought we were walking?"

"We will, but do you really want to walk around the dumpy end of town?" Lizzie just rolled her eyes and got in.

_*A few years had gone and come around  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town*<em>

They pulled up next to a large, green park. The place that Lizzie and Gordo had had their first date together. "Gordo!" Lizzie yelled, shocked. "We haven't been here in ages!"

Gordo took her hand and led her over to a bench. "Well, I thought it would be the perfect place to do this," he said, pulling a small box out of his pocket and kneeling down. Lizzie gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

_*And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
>Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle<br>Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
>You said I do and I did too*<em>

"Lizzie McGuire, I am and always have been deeply and madly in love with you. I think that this experience would only make us closer and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" All Lizzie could do was nod. Gordo slowly stood up and placed the ring on her finger. He then took Lizzie into his arms and she cried tears of joy as they stood there together under the stars.

_*Take me home where we met so many years before  
>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch<br>After all this time, you and I  
>I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine<br>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
>In the sky, oh my my my...*<em>

All the trials. All the fear. All the heartbreak, and still their love had survived. Hmm…maybe fairytales really do come true?

**A/N: Okay, there it is. The sickeningly sweet, fluffy ending to my first fanfic story. Almost made me cry writing this…ALMOST. :P I WILL BE WRITING A CHRISTMAS STORY. I WILL POST ONE CHAPTER ON EVERY DAY IN DECEMBER…UP UNTIL CHRISTMAS. Please read and review it when it comes out! I am writing most of the chapters now so that I will still be able to get something up online when I don't have time to write. Ima miss you all! **

'**Till next time, **

**Lucy. Mwa**


	18. AN

**A/N: Hey, guys. Just thought I'd come back for some quick memos and shout outs. If this doesn't interest you, feel free to stop reading. **

**-CHRISTMAS STORY: I for sure will be posting this story! Yay…Anyway, let me explain how it's gonna work:**

**I will post one chapter every day, the last chapter being posted on December 25. 25 chapters total, unless I decide to add some New Year's stories, too. I probably will do that, in fact. Each chapter is a one shot. Ages, dates, dialogue, locations and scenarios will differ from chapter to chapter. THEY DO NOT IN ANY WAY GO TOGETHER OR REALTE. Other than the fact that they're all Christmas stories…and maybe a couple Hanukkah stories. 'Cause I love Hanukkah. :) THERE IS LG IN EACH CHAPTER. Don't like, don't read. And I congratulate you if you read this whole A/N. I know I tend to say a lot, but it's all important to the story…most of the time. Any questions, please feel free to PM me. **

**-PROM NIGHT: New chapter is up! For those of you who haven't read it yet, please do! It's getting good reviews so far, and it's only 3 chapters in so it's not too late to catch up on reading!**

**-SHOUT OUTS: I'm just basically thanking you all for reading. :P**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thank you! You've been reading this from the start and I'm glad you enjoyed and stuck with it! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Can't wait to see what you think of my Christmas story. Also…I will be in touch. Don't forget that.**

**Bubbles2337: Thank you so much for reading! Please check out my story "Prom Night" and read my Christmas story when it comes out! I want your input! :)**

**Rkohulkster: thank you for reading. Can't wait for your input on my Christmas story! **

**Tomboy22: Thank you so much for reading! I've had fun writing this story, but Idk what else to do with it, lol. Check out my other stuff, though! :)**

**Jms5515: Thank you so much for reading! Glad you liked the ending! Don't forget to check out my Xmas story when it comes out! :)**

**Leohowardlover: Why, hello there, lol. Thank you for reading and enjoying. I don't want to end this, either, but I really don't know what else I could do with it. If you liked this story, please check out my other story "Prom Night." It's getting good reviews so far! And PLEASE check out my Christmas story when it comes out! I would love to see your input! **

**That's all. See y'all later! **


End file.
